earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakar
=Physical Description= Having grown up in Durotar, Nakar has well weathered skin, from the hard life that is the Barrens. Most often he'll have his hair pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of his aiming eye. On his left shoulder is a scar from his early days as a boy learning to hunt. Being of short stature he was always the brunt of practical jokes from the other kids, Nakar learned to depend on himself, more than others, with his troubles/duties. He will always be seen with one of his many companions, mainly his best friend and one he depends the most on, Grimfang, a Frostwolf he raised from a pup after Etar, his Mentor and friend gave him when he began learning to be a Hunter.Recently Nakar went to fridged lands of Winterspring and tamed one of the cats that inhabit the area, while also adding a Tundrea worm to his stable of companions. =Personality= Nakar is a loner, mostly. Get him in a group and he will do all within his abilities to insure success and survivability. Loyal to his animal companions, he would go hungry so they wouldn't feel the pangs of hunger. In a group setting he's reserved, quiet, constantly looking over the crowd, his companion by his side constantly. You'll usually find him on the outskirts silently cleaning his rifle or sharpening his axe, which is kept with a keen edge. If approached you'll encounter a self reliant being. Gain his trust and you've gained a fierce and loyal friend. =History= Born to the Frostwolf Clan, Nakar was sent to grow up with his relatives living on the boarder of Durotar and the Barrens. While there he discovered his gift of taming creatures at a very young age. He was always getting bullied by the larger kids of the area because of his short stature, yet that never stopped him with his duties nor finding fun and exciting things to do and see. One day while out on a gathering trip, gathering herbs and fruits for the winter months, Nakar was attacked by a lioness. She raked his back with her claws gouging his left shoulder deeply. He spun and hit her squarely behind her head snapping her neck, killing her instantly. After catching his breath and bandaging his shoulder, best he could, he finished his duty then returned home. :"What happened to you?" his foster father asked. :After telling him, Nakar was taken to the neighboring village where there was a hunter trainer and enrolled for training. His foster father knew of Nakar's "knack" of taming creatures. :Nakar trained long and hard under the instructions learning his trade to the best of his ability. One day upon returning to his home village to check on his family, he noticed three large white wolves within the stables behind the family hut. Entering he comes face to face with two heavily armed and armored orcs and the quiet wailing of his foster mother coming from the back room. :His foster mother comes into the front room and introduced the two strangers to Nakar. Then had him sit as she told him the truth about his true family, and that the two were here to take him back since he was getting close to his coming of age. Nakar reluctantly packed his gear, paying close attention to his axe and rifle, then followed the two out to the awaiting wolves. :Upon arriving in the Alteric Mountains Nakar met Etar. Knowing his training was lacking a small amount he asked Etar to be his mentor. Etar agreed and introduced him to a group of his friends from the multi racial "guild" War Stomp and Run. Etar also gave him a puppy to nurture and train. Nakar excelled in his training and learned to love battling with the Alliance. Several years pass, Etar and Nakar grow increasingly distant of each other rarely see the other. Till one day they meet and Nakar confronted Etar about wanting more training. Etar informed him about his dealings with, Klommpram, and that Nakar should look elsewhere for more training. Dejected Nakar left the group and returned to the mountains and solitude, surrounded by his animal companions and the wilderness. :On a chance meeting Nakar asked for a meeting with the leader of Tears of Draenor, .... ((To be continued)) =Companions= Rippa, a ravenger tamed while exploring Bloodmyst Isle. Rippa has the ability to change his coloration when summoned to Nakar's side. Grimfang, a white wolf Nakar was given by his former mentor, Etar, as a pup to raise and train.